Friends Forever
by AFX787359
Summary: Peter took his phone out of his pocket. His brows furrowed together when the Caller ID showed the last person he had ever expected to receive a text from: John Ambrose McClaren. With a small frown, he opened it. "Hey, Peter. I know we haven't talked in a while. I'm sorry for texting you out of the blue, but I didn't know who else I could turn to." One-shot!


**Author's Note: **This was a muse I had that just wouldn't go away, and I thought I would write it out. I love my friends so much, especially the ones I knew from middle school, and the way Peter's and John's relationship in the books ended up just was not satisfying to me. As such, I decided to write a "epilogue", so to speak, to add to it. Also, their fights in the books reminded me of some of my fights with my best friends I've known forever, and how much every time we fought, I just missed them and vice versa. I just wanted to explore this dynamic because I was just feeling very emotional. I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot!

**Disclaimer:** _To All The Boys I've Loved Before_ and all things related are property of Jenny Han, Simon & Schuster, and Netflix. I am not making any profit off of this work in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Friends Forever

* * *

Peter stepped out of the locker room into the sunny day on UVA's campus. The day's lacrosse practice had been long, and he could feel his entire body aching. As he walked back to his dorm, he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He smiled to himself; getting a text from Lara Jean always managed to brighten his day, even when he was drowning in homework and cramming for tests.

He took his phone out of his pocket. His brows furrowed together when the Caller ID showed the last person he had ever expected to receive a text from: John Ambrose McClaren.

With a small frown, he opened it. _Hey, Peter. I know we haven't talked in a while. I'm sorry for texting you out of the blue, but I didn't know who else I could turn to. Would you have some time to meet up to chat for a bit tonight?_

Peter stared at the text for a moment in confusion. He had so many questions running through his head at the moment, not the least of which was _Isn't he two hours away?_

He typed several responses, but none seemed to be appropriate. He got another text: _Sorry, never mind. Didn't mean to bother you._

Peter raised his eyebrows on reading this. Making up his mind, he hit the call button and listened as the ring went through.

"Hello?" John's nervousness was palpable despite his best efforts to hide it.

Peter replied, "Hey, you shot me a text. What's up, is everything okay?"

John hesitated, and Peter furrowed his eyebrows in slight concern and confusion. "McClaren, you're at W&M, right? Is everything alright?"

John began speaking quietly. "Hey, yeah, sorry." He hesitated again, only serving to increase Peter's concern.

"John, dude, you're freaking me out. What's going on?"

John shook his head at himself and finally spoke on the phone. "I'm sorry for reaching out to you like this. I just didn't know who else I could turn to."

"Hey bro, it's okay. We were friends for years! You can always turn to me. Do you want me to come up to William and Mary tonight? We can grab dinner and talk about whatever is on your mind."

John responded, "No, that's fine. I'm actually here at UVA right now."

Peter was taken aback. "Alright, okay. Well I just got out of practice; I'm done for the day. Where are you? I can come meet you."

John said, "The Virginian."

"Cool. I'll see you in about fifteen."

Peter quickly jumped in his car and drove over to the restaurant. Entering, he immediately saw John's shock of blonde hair facing away form him in a booth halfway through the restaurant. He slid in just as the waiter was coming by. He quickly placed a drink order before turning to look at his former best friend across from him.

"Hey, so do you want to tell me what brings you on a two-hour drive on a school night?"

John gave a soft laugh without meeting Peter's eyes. "I guess I just needed to clear my head, and this was the first place I thought of."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

John gave him a small smile. "Remember when we were kids, back in middle school? This would be our favorite restaurant to go to together."

Peter quirked his lips into a smile at the memories as well. "Yeah, your parents brought us here when you won the spelling bee back in eighth grade; I loved it."

John nodded. "Yeah. And you and I used to come here all the time by ourselves when we could sneak away and get the staff to let us little kids in."

Peter smirked. "Yup. Remember that one time we bribed a waiter to let us eat after ditching school?"

John gave a small laugh. "Yeah, man, those were the times."

Peter gave him a more serious look. "So why did you come out here today?"

John shrugged and looked at the table again, unable to meet Peter's eyes. "I guess I just needed a reminder of some happier times. Comfort food is always nice."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "Is everything okay? What happened?"

John muttered something without looking up.

Peter leaned forward in concern. "Dude, you're worrying me here. What's going on? Please look at me!"

John finally looked up and met his eyes. "I got tested for STDs the other day."

Peter was more confused.

John continued, "I came back positive for chlamydia."

Peter continued to give him a look of confusion. "OK. I know that's bad, but you can get that treated and cured, right?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I'm being treated right now."

"So what's the problem then?" Peter wondered.

John said softly, "I had sex with Dipti for the first time last week; she was visiting from Michigan. It was my first time ever, and she told me it was her first time ever, too. When I got tested, I came back positive; the only way I could have gotten it was through her."

Peter's face started to fall in sympathy for his friend on understanding. "So… she cheated on you?"

John looked down at the table again and nodded, barely hiding the single tear that had escaped his eye.

"Oh shit, man, I'm so sorry about that, John. Do you want to talk about it?"

John rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "I don't know."

Peter reached across the table and ruffled his friend's hair. "Do you know how long it's been going on?"

John nodded. "I looked through her Facebook and Instagram history; she's been posting a lot of pictures with this one guy up at UMich that I didn't recognize. I asked her about it once she went home, and she denied it. Then I told her I got tested for STDs."

Peter softened his look. "What did she say?"

"She started crying and finally admitted it. She said that she's been hooking up with this guy she met during orientation for a few months now."

Peter got up to sit on the other side of the booth next to John. He threw his arm around John's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Bro, I'm so sorry."

John shook his head violently. "I asked her why she came to see me and why she didn't break it off. You know what she said?"

Peter had a good idea what was coming but didn't say anything, knowing it would be bad enough on release anyway.

"She said that she felt bad. And that's why she finally wanted to have sex." John gave a bitter laugh. "God, I'm so stupid."

Peter rubbed John's shoulder. "Hey, man, it's okay. You couldn't have known that."

John gave another mirthless laugh. "I'm so dumb. It's not even funny. I should have known something was up when she told me out of the blue that she wanted to hookup after we hadn't seen each other in months. Wow I'm an idiot."

Peter shook his head. "No, you're not. You just fell for a girl who isn't worth your time. You can't blame yourself for that. Now come on, why don't we grab some food and go binge Netflix."

John smiled at the table. "Thanks, man. I'm sorry for barging in on you like this, but I just needed someone I trusted. And you were the first person I thought of."

Peter went to sit back on the other side of the booth and met John's eyes. "John, you're one of my oldest, best friends. I know we fought and said things we shouldn't have, but I will always have your back. You're my best buddy, and I want you to know that I'm always here for you, no matter what."

John looked up with a sad smile. "Thanks, Peter. I really appreciate it. It means a lot."

Peter nodded. "I mean every word of it."

The two friends smiled at each other before finishing off their meals and leaving the restaurant. They walked over to the lawn in front of the Rotunda and took a seat on the grass.

"I'm really sorry for just barging in on you like this, Peter. Really. I know it's probably weird since the last time we spoke, you were still very protective of your relationship with Lara Jean."

Peter laughed softly. "John, it's fine. Really. It's in the past, and I know that you're not trying to steal my girlfriend away from me anymore."

John smiled. "No, I'm not. I know how much you love her. And she loves you so much that I don't think any guy has a chance at her heart now or ever in the future."

Peter turned to look at John with a raised eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

John laughed. "She straight up told me. Something along the lines of 'I like you John, but I still love Peter. He got to my heart first and just won't leave.' She always did love her romance stories, didn't she?"

Peter gave his brightest smile possible, the grin reserved for when he was thinking of the happiness that Lara Jean had brought into his life since they had started fake dating. "I seriously love her so much."

John gave him a sad smile. "I know. I'm happy for you guys. I really am. You deserve each other."

Peter looked at John. "Thanks. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to brag about my girlfriend when you just found out you got cheated on. What did you tell Dipti by the way?"

John gave another bitter laugh. "I told her that it was over and never to contact me again. And I blocked her on all my social media and put all our pictures in a cloud server, so I can't see them again any time soon."

Peter nodded. "Just forget her man, she's not worth it."

John nodded in return. "I know. I'm working on it."

"You'll find a better girl for you; I know you will. You're too nice and kind and loving to be alone for long, and I know all the girls in middle school loved you."

John snorted. "Not really. Everyone only associated with me so that they could get to you, Butch Cassidy."

Peter laughed. "Don't worry; I heard plenty of girls back then asking me to introduce you to them."

"Well thank you." John smiled. "So how's long distance going for you? Better than me, I hope."

Peter grinned at himself again. "We're good for now. We talk every night on the phone and see each other every other weekend."

John patted Peter's back. "I'm happy for you guys. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

Peter got onto his feet and pulled John up as well. "Come on, let's go binge stupid movies and eat too much pizza."

John laughed. "Sure, I'm in."

Peter pulled John into his close embrace and patted his back. "I'm glad you came to see me, McClaren. I'll always consider you my friend, no matter what."

John pulled back and gave him a small smile. "Thank you. And same to you. You're one of my best friends of all time. I'm sorry I came in between you and Lara Jean last year and ruined our friendship. I promise that wasn't my intention."

Peter shook his head. "Hey, it's okay. The past is the past. Let's just be happy now, brother, because I'm so happy to have you back in my life. I missed my brother from another mother."

John threw his arm around Peter's shoulders, too, and they started walking towards his dorm. "Me, too. I missed you bro. I'm glad to have you back in my life. And I'll always be there for you, too. Never hesitate to reach out to me if you need anything."

Peter grinned at John, and they went to his dorm to binge watch _The Neighbors,_ _Jumanji, _and _I Love You, Man._ It was good to have their best friend back in their lives, and they knew that no matter what, they would not go back to the ostracization that once existed between them before.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah, there you go! I love friendships, and I just wanted a chance to redeem Peter's and John's. I hope I did a good job. I tried to stay in character as much as possible for the two, and I hope I was successful. As always, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Much appreciated!


End file.
